Doors don't open themselves German
by Main Shelly
Summary: Doors don't open themselves" - Schon einmal von Sprichwort gehört "Wenn eine Tür sich schliesst, öffnet sich eine andere"? - Türen Öffnen sich nicht von alleine.


Ahoi meine lieben!

Bevors los geht noch kutz einige allgemeinen Informationen und eine Bitte;

Zusammenfassung:  
Doors don't open themselves" - Schon einmal von Sprichwort geh rt "Wenn eine T r sich schliesst, ffnet sich eine andere"? - T ren ffnen sich nicht von alleine.  
Was geschieht wenn ein junger Mann genug hat davon nicht als Herr seiner selbst zu gelten auf Grund von absolut irrelevanten Einw nden und auf seinem Weg der Revolte einen anderen Mann kennen lernt? Was wenn sich das alles anders entwickelt als wir alle gefacht haben?

Genre Drama / Romanze Disclaimer S mtliche Charaktere aus den Harry Potter B chern, ebenso wie Schaupl tze usw. geh ren nat rlich der Autorin.  
Claimer Mary ist allein meiner Schreibfeder entflohen und wird weder verliehen, verkauft oder hnliches. (Armes Mary... *pat pat*)  
Pairing Wer weiss schon so genau was in einer Revolution passiert? Aber sehr wahrscheinlich werden Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen k nnen...

! Warnung ! Abgesehen davon dass ich nicht nach den B chern gehe: Lemon, Caracter Death, Flausch, OOC.

Zuletzt die Bitte auch wenn euch etwas nicht gef llt, so bitte ich um einen Kommentar zur Geschichte, aus Fehlern kann man lernen,

Nun viel Spass!

"Hin zur Sonne, hin zur Sonne Da wo die Sterne ber hrbar sind F hr dich hin zur Sonne Du musst hin zur Sonne da wo dich Engel tragen im Licht"

Jeden Tag wacht der Held unser Geschichte mit dem selben Lied auf. Nichts wies darauf hin dass dieser Tag anders werden w rde als jeder andere. Nie w rde er denken dass sein Leben die Welt ver ndern w rde, doch genau das wird es. Nichts wird so sein wie bisher.

Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken in eben jene Richtung zu denken schlurft Harry Potter ins Badezimmer um sich f r einen weiteren, bestimmt schrecklichen, Tag zu r sten. W rde ihn jemand fragen was er wollte, so w rde er Antworten 'ganz weit weg'. Wieso nur war dies f r ihn so unerreichbar wie f r andere seine Schulnoten? Denn obwohl er nur eine unterdurchschnittliche High-School besucht hatte, war er jetzt an einem wirklich guten Collage. Leider musste er seine ganze Zeit damit verbringen zu lernen oder dann zu Putzen. Es war nicht fair. Ganz schlicht und einfach NICHT FAIR!

Geduscht und angezogen schlurft er aus dem Haus, Stunden bevor der Rest seiner sogenannten Familie aufwachen w rde, wie jeden Tag. Es war nicht so als dass er sich ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf nicht h tte g nnen k nnen, nicht wenn es nach seinem Stundenplan ginge. Aber w rde er noch 'zu Hause' sein wenn die anderen aufwachen w rden, w rde er am Ende noch Vorlesungen verpassen und das wollte er wirklich nicht.

Nicht einmal auf dem Weg zur Schule hatte er seine Ruhe. Sein 'Freund' Mary musste ihn ja wie jeden Tag berfallen und zuquaseln. Harry mochte Mary wirklich gerne, nur war es so dass jener ihm definitiv zu viel redete. Aber besser ein nervender Freund als gar keiner, oder? So w re er wenigstens nicht alleine wenn die ach so tollen Schn sel ihm wieder sein Schulzeug wegnehmen wollten. Er war beileibe weder zu klein noch zu jung um sich zu pr geln, Harry legte schlicht keinen Wert darauf. Umso mehr Harry sich in sein Schneckenhaus aus Eis zur ckzog, desto mehr versuchte Mary ihn.

Der ganze Tag lief wie immer, Unterrichtsstunden mit Bestnoten, Pausen in welchen er schikaniert wurde, Mary der sich r hrend um ihn k mmert und dann der Heimweg. Gleich w re sein Freund, von welchem er immer sagt er w rde ihm auf den Wecker gehen, den er aber doch sehr liebt, wieder weg und er m sste sich alleine dem Drachen des Hauses stellen. Bestimmt w rde er wieder bis weit nach Mitternacht irgendwelche Hausarbeiten ausf hren. Dann sollte er schlafen gehen und hatte noch nichts gelernt.

Was zu seinem Unwohl hinzu kam, war das dass der Schrank in welchem er hauste mittlerweile zu klein war und er sich nicht einmal mehr ausstrecken konnte.

Kaum hatte er die T r ge ffnet schallte ihm Vernons Singstimmchen entgegen, er solle gef lligst Abendessen machen. War er so lange draussen gestanden? Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet dass es erst kurz nach 6 war, also nicht wirklich sp t. Wusste Gott was seinem sogenannten Onkel ber die Leber gelaufen war, Harry wusste es nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war wollte er es auch nicht wissen.

Heute war ihm das Gl ck gar nicht hold. Nachdem er das Abendessen f r die gesamte Familie zubereitet hatte, waren nicht einmal Resten f r ihn brig, das hiess dann wohl kein Abendessen.

Als w re das aber noch nicht genug musste sein Onkel ihn auch noch aus seinem Schrank zerren und ihn anschnauzen als w re er der letzte Dreck. Wieder einmal nur weil er bessere Noten hatte als sein Cousin. Noch ahnte er nicht was ihm bl hen w rde. Bislang waren es Schl ge oder hiebe mit seinem G rtel. Er musste lernen dass es besser war das alles schweigend zu erdulden als sich zu wehren. Es ging schneller und gab keine zus tzlichen Bestrafungen f r was auch immer.

Doch diesmal wurde die Strafe nicht im Flur oder der K che vollzogen. Es ging hinunter in den Keller. Harry ahnte nichts Gutes. Was w rde diesmal geschehen? Er w nschte sich ganz weit weg, wobei weit gerade mal 3 H user weiter zu Mary war. Er w rde ihn jetzt bestimmt besch tzen. Noch diesem Gedanken nachh ngend war das n chste was Harry realisierte dass sein Onkel ihm das Tshirt von der Brust gerissen hatte. Was w rde diesmal geschehen?

Auf einmal umfing ihn wieder eine Angst wie er sie noch nie gekannt hatte. Vernon w rde niemals... oder? Das w re abartig, was sollten die andern denken? Aber.. sie waren im Keller, hier w rde sie keiner sehen oder h ren k nnen. Harry hatte lernen m ssen dass er nichts wert war, dass er nicht erwarten d rfte geliebt zu werden, schliesslich war er Abschaum, aber jeder hat eine Hoffnung, m ge sie noch so absurd sein...

Selbst wenn Harry es nicht wert sein sollte geliebt zu werden, wollte er, so sollte dies doch irgendwann geschehen, rein bleiben. Sein letzter Schatz der ihm geblieben war. Im R ckblick w rde keiner der beiden sagen k nnen was geschah, aber Harry schaffte es sich zu befreien und seinen Onkel im Keller einzuschliessen, sein Zeug zu packen und davon zu rennen... aber wohin?

tbc... 


End file.
